Takeshi Kongou
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, likely higher | At least High 6-B, likely 6-A Name: Takeshi Kongou, alias "Nippon Banchou" (Japan Banchou) Origin: Kongou Banchou Gender: Male Age: 20-21 (Around three years older than his younger brother, Akira Kongou) Classification: Kongou, Banchou, Leader of the Dark Student Council Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to vastly augment his physical capacity by growing in size (can become more than 300 meters tall), can harden his body by flexing his muscles (greatly enhancing his durability as well as augmenting his damage inflicting capacity with physical offense, by virtue of his adamantine body), Ace Hand-to-Hand fighter, Regeneration (unknown level, likely Low-Mid via scaling from Akira) Attack Potency: Town level via power-scaling, likely higher (Was fully confident he could singlehandedly take out Hakai Banchou, given that was his plan when he released him) | Continent level+ (Caused an 11.7 earthquake with a simple stomp. A Double Hammer clash from hundreds of metres in the air between Akira and him split Japan down the middle to the core of the earth) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions via power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can trade blows with Akira) Lifting Strength: Class G+ | Likely Class E (Takeshi can easily lift and swing around beings like Giant mode Akira) Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class (Caused several tsunamis and volcano eruptions in his fight against Akira) Durability: Town level (Bungaku Banchou, while emulating Kenpei Banchou, was unable to even penetrate his skin deeply with a sword slash) | Continent level+ (Withstood several attacks from Akira) Stamina: Large, is able to engage in heated combat with Akira Range: Extended melee range due to size | A hundred meters or so with melee attacks Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Highly adept fighter, able and charismatic leader (Founded the Dark Student Council and leads it in its quest to destroy the current society of Japan and restructure the country according to his will) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kongou Genes: The Kongou Clan, while similar in appearance to Homo sapiens, is a distinctively separate life-form which has perpetually remained at the top of the food chain, and refused to adapt to environmental changes. Their heritage, which supposedly is the culmination of evolution, grant them an inhuman physical capacity, the ability to recuperate supernaturally swift from wounds or even death and lastly giant growth. Giant growth is the true, dormant potential of the Kongou cells, which, when accessed, allows them to vastly increase their physical size and power at will. *'Giant Mode:' With a specifically developed drug to aid him, Takeshi managed to unlock his true potential, the ability to massively grow in size and become a giant. At a height of 300 meters his physical power is extreme, able to offhandedly cause earthquakes and destroy cities etc. "Kongou Rumble": Takeshi has the ability to significantly hard his body himself by flexing his muscles. It is primarily used as the backbone of his offense, by strengthening his fists and forearms, but he has also the capacity to harden his entire body, drastically augmenting his durability and also making his skin impervious to attacks on his pressure points. *'Double Hammer:' Takeshi's signature move. After hardening his fists, Takeshi punches his opponent with both hands. *'Golden Claw:' Takeshi picks up the opponent by their face, mugging them, and smashes them into the ground with extreme force. Key: Base | Giant Mode Note: Not to be confused with any other similarly-named characters Stats Card (link): Physical strength: 15 Technique: 10 Speed/Agility: 12 Intelligence: 10 Guts: 15 Endurance: 15 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kongou Banchou Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Leaders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Villains Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6